1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a garbage pickup tool and in particular to one which can be used for picking up various kinds of garbage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is necessary to bend down to pick up garbage on the ground, causing possible injury or fatigue. Hence, a long tool with a clamping mechanism at the lower end has been developed to obviate this drawback However, such a kind of garbage collecting device cannot pick up garbage when it is in grass or plant beds. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool which can easily pick up leaves, plant refuse and the like when in grass or plant beds.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a garbage pickup tool.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a garbage pickup tool which can be used for picking up various kinds of garbage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a garbage pickup tool which can collect garbage by piercing it onto a needle rod and then removing it from the rod by a pushing mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a garbage pickup tool having a handle which can be adjusted with respect to the pickup jaws.
According to the present invention, a garbage pickup tool includes a handle having a threaded tubular neck and a circular groove, a C-shaped retainer ring fitted within the circular groove, a tubular shaft having an end inserted into the handle, a cable having two ends provided with two nipples, a trigger mounted within the handle, a collar threadedly engaged with the threaded tubular neck, a stationary jaw fixedly mounted on another end of the tubular shaft and having an intermediate portion formed with a recess, an end of said movable jaw being fitted within the recess, a movable jaw having an end fitted within the recess, a top of the movable jaw being formed with a second groove in which is fitted a head having a groove, a needle rod extending from an end of the head and being able to be kept at two different positions by a spring, and a link having an end pivotally connected with the movable jaw and another end pivotally connected with a slider which is sleeved over the needle rod.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.